


The Strangest Thing is Happening

by yahootoldyou



Series: Stranger Things [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: “Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?” He asks, confusion etching his features and in his cell the force is blissfully silent, giving Obi-Wan a minute to stall his panic.“Something has happened. I fear something is rising from the ashes of the Empire…” Anakin comes closer, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.“Anakin, Han Solo is dead.”OR: the short sequel to Stranger Things Have Happened that was never supposed to happen but is!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And the end of my high school era brought about more inspiration for the universe that refuses to die on me! 
> 
> enjoy!

**CORUSCANT, 0 HOURS POST THE DESTRUCTION OF STARKILLER BASE**

 

An ache hits him in the gut, making him reel backwards. He’s in the temple, but the shouts in the force come from outside, from a planet in the Outer Rim…

_Luke!_

And…

Obi-Wan clutches his chest as the bright spot in the force that was Captain Solo disappears, swallowed in an unknown darkness that’s been growing at an exponential rate. He trips as he hurries down the corridor, back toward the long stairway to where he can find what he’s looking for. 

The guard raises an eyebrow as he moves aside, allowing Obi-Wan into the hallway where Anakin’s cell is. He had just been here for their daily conversation, had just brought tea and cookies down and had a pleasant conversation. 

But he needs to know the source behind the darkness and if that means letting it’s last known expert out of his cage, Obi-Wan was willing to risk it. Anakin was in his seventies now, Obi-Wan in his sixties himself, and the man had come so far back towards the light since his arrest. 

If Anakin turns back, if he betrays Obi-Wan… There are plenty of knights in the temple who can take him down. 

But Obi-Wan really, _really_ hopes it doesn’t come to that. 

He throws the door open and looks at his old friend who just looks back in confusion.

“Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?” He asks, confusion etching his features and in his cell the force is blissfully silent, giving Obi-Wan a minute to stall his panic. 

“Something has happened. I fear something is rising from the ashes of the Empire…” Anakin comes closer, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“Anakin, Han Solo is dead,” Obi-Wan whispers and Anakin pauses, his facing deepening with fear.

“Leia? Ben…?” He questions and Obi-Wan shakes his head, moving towards the exit and beckoning Anakin to follow him. The man does, tracing Obi-Wan’s movements toe to heal, his eyes moving around in awe to see the world he hasn’t for over thirty years. 

“I haven’t heard from them or… Anyone. The darkness, Anakin, I can’t pinpoint who or what it is or where it’s coming from… I need your help,” he says and a dark look comes over his friend; a painful, sorrowful look and Obi-Wan almost wants to apologize. Anakin had done his best in captivity to make up for his past, but this was an actual opportunity. 

“Tell me what you know,” Anakin says and Obi-Wan drops his shields, allows his mind to brush against Anakin’s in a way it hasn’t in so long. The force is nearly screaming their song now, as they become a single entity for a moment so Obi-Wan can share all recent history with Anakin. 

They disconnect and a small smile is present on Anakin’s face. 

“You know, I had almost forgotten how much I love doing that with you,” he whispers and the moment feels almost intimate. 

“Me too,” he offers shyly. Then he remembers why they were in this position, the force’s song almost allowing him to drown out the sound of the pain vibrating across the galaxy. 

Anakin concentrates for a moment and falls into a meditative state, one Obi-Wan has never seen him enter before. The dark side swirls and gathers, surrounding him to the point where in the force he looks like a black hole of power, dark energy threatening to explode. 

As he does so Obi-Wan starts ordering Knights to head to D’Qar. 

“We need to support Senator Organa in any way we can,” he orders and a Knight turns back, pulls him into an alcove and places both hand on his upper-arms, making sure they have direct contact.

“Master Kenobi… I know you haven’t had contact with the council since your previous retirement, but have you heard from Master Skywalker?” He asks and Obi-Wan doesn’t recognize the boy, but now that he mentions it… 

He hasn’t heard from Luke in over a year and a half. He slowly shakes his head to indicate that to the young knight who closes his eyes in a wince. 

“Master Skywalker went silent after the attack on his school. We know nothing of survivors besides one young girl, but his body was never discovered,” the knight says and Obi-Wan nods slowly. 

“The girl?” He inquires, a sense of dead pooling in his gut.

“Her name is Rey,” he mumbles, “she’s on D’Qar with Leia and has been since the attack.” The knight then sends a sad look his way when his friend calls him out. 

Their fleet is departing and Obi-Wan waves him off, heading back towards Anakin who is still standing in his vortex. 

Luke is gone. A new darkness has emerged. Han is _dead._

Only _one_ survivor…

He takes off towards the council chambers, knowing he owes them an explanation for all of their knights taking flight for the resistance base. 

_But there isn’t one anymore._

He and Luke had commanded the Jedi. 

So who had been in charge in their absence?

Images of a young girl talking to him about love and forgiveness flood his brain and he finds a bench nearby Anakin and sitting for a breather. It has been thirty years since any of this action was a part of his life. 

He hadn’t missed it. 

Apparently he doses off, because the next time he wakes Anakin stares down with yellow eyes that frighten Obi-Wan. He scatters backwards and Anakin sighs, a horrible sadness and fear in his eyes. 

“Obi-Wan, I just used a lot of dark side power and technique, the eyes are natural,” he says with a roll of his eyes before looking back towards the hallway, making sure the coast is clear, “What I found is… horrific and probably… It’s probably _my fault.”_ His face is pale, his eyes suddenly sunken. He’s beginning to look his age, something Obi-Wan never thought he’d say. 

“Who?” He asks, because with their luck a who is always more likely than a what.

Anakin hesitates, looks away before hoarsely whispering, “It’s Ben.”

_“What?”_ Obi-Wan is luckily still sitting because this is… This is _unthinkable._

_Impossible._

Apparently not. 

_“Ben?”_ He asks, images of a young boy with dark hair on his fathers shoulders playing in his mind. Anakin nods in painful confirmation.

“How do you know? You’ve _never met-“_

“He feels like _me!_ The way my children did, but _closer…_ Much closer to the mess of my force signature,” he admits and Obi-Wan closes his eyes, leaning forward to rest his face in his hands. 

He had thought they were in the clear. 

They had _won._

_And another Skywalker had kriffed it all up again._

They sit in silence, Obi-Wan unaware of when Anakin had sat beside him. They are both too old for this, but it is a problem they will go out fighting. It was their fault after all. 

At least… _Obi-Wan_ will. 

He casts an unsure glance at his friend, former lover, former Emperor of the known galaxy. 

_Will_ Anakin help? 

_Or_ will he defect to his side of choice like the last time everything had gone wrong? 

“I can practically _hear_ you thinking accusatory things at me,” Anakin rolls his eyes as he says it, looking down at Obi-Wan with mirth and disappointment. 

“Now, I don’t really know my kids and that’s for a good reason. They have people that love them and I was in a bad place, but… I want to help them,” he mumbles at last. His eyes are now almost entirely blue and he gazes into Obi-Wan’s eyes with an honesty Obi-Wan can’t ever remember. 

Obi-Wan decides that he trusts him for now. He and Anakin have always kept each other safe… Even in the absolute worst of circumstances. 

“And,” he starts again, audibly swallowing, “I would like to spend the rest of my life with you if I can.” The cars race by outside and Obi-Wan’s face matches the pink of the sky behind the setting sun. 

“Oh yes, _well…,”_ his blush is adorable to Anakin to smiles, reaching out to cup the cheek of his fondest companion. 

They sit together for a while as the sun sets before Obi-Wan gingerly stands, holding back a hand for Anakin to take. He does, standing and holding Obi-Wan’s hand for the first time since Obi-Wan burnt down his castle on Mustafar. 

“If we’re going to D’Qar to help Leia, we’re going to need something,” he says, moving down the corridor towards his quarters.

“Obi-Wan, I’m not sure _this_ is the time-“

“Anakin, _no!_ I’m just getting you something you’re going to need in a war zone!” He’s giggling. The son of the woman who he had practically raised is becoming his grandfather and Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan is flirting with said grandfather. 

With _Darth Vader._

_Emperor Skywalker._

He’s just feeling a little bit guilty. 

“Are you getting me a…?” He trails off, a giddy sort of hope lighting up his face. They walk over to a chest in the corner and Obi-Wan digs through. 

“Did you ever learn jar’kai?” He asks and Anakin scoffs, playing with the hilts hanging on Obi-Wan’s belt. He pauses at Mace Windu’s old blade, fingers gently brushing over the sliver and gold accents. Obi-Wan ignores his curious behavior. 

After all, Anakin had murdered Mace, maybe he felt guilty. 

He finally pulls out the two objects, handing them to him. They more than likely rightfully belonged to Anakin anyway. He switches them on, a safe distance from Anakin’s head, and white blades shine in the darkening room. 

Anakin makes a choking noise. hands moving to grip the white blades with reverence. He gazes at them as if they are the stars themselves. He gently clips them to his belt, both men allowing a moment of silence for the woman that changed their lives. 

“See? Jar’kai was her form, you cant tease me about it anymore,” Obi-Wan says, poking Anakin in the ribs. The man smiles and stands. 

“D’Qar?” Anakin asks, and Obi-Wan nods. They have sabers, they have each other. 

Leia needs them and they’re on their way. 

 

 

 

**D’QAR, 10 HOURS POST DESTRUCTION OF STARKILLER BASE**

 

Rey sits with Chewbacca outside of the Millenium Falcon, R2D2 readying the ship. There aren’t a lot of people around, others moving the base somewhere new in the wake of the destruction of Starkiller Base. 

“Will she be okay?” She asks and Chewbacca nods slowly. It’s a stupid question really, one she shouldn’t have asked. 

_Rey_ wasn’t okay.

And if Rey wasn’t okay in the wake of Han Solo’s death how could _Leia_ be? Or _Chewbacca?_

Finn lies in recovery, Poe is helping the move with BB8, and she’s ready to leave to find Luke Skywalker. 

Her Master that had disappeared on her. 

She sees Leia making her way towards them and rushes towards her, bringing the older woman into her arms. 

“Rey, It’s all right…” She hushes her, hands smoothing Rey’s shoulders. The girl doesn’t cry, just-

A ship landing next to the falcon interrupts them, Leia turning to face it as the ramp lowers. 

Her Uncle Obi comes down first, a kindness in his eyes that reminds her of her childhood and she smiles. 

_Until…_

“Who’s _that?”_ Rey asks, gesturing to the man who swaggers off the ship behind her uncle. 

Leia scowls. 

_“...That would be my father.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anakin and obi-wan have to fix what they started decades ago.

**D’QAR, 1 DAY POST THE DESTRUCTION OF STARKILLER BASE**

 

“May the force be with you, my love,” Anakin says as Obi-Wan enters the ship with Rey, ignoring how much this reminds him of the last time they parted on good terms. They’re going to find Luke and he knows it’s necessary that he not go. 

That Luke won’t react well to seeing him. 

But if Luke won’t react well to seeing him then _how in the Sith hells_ does Obi-Wan think Leia _will?_

He’s so lost in his own nerves he doesn’t feel his fiery daughter approach him in the force or the air. 

And she isn’t exactly being quiet. 

“So he finally let you out of your cage,” she hisses and her father rolls his eyes. Her fire is his, comes from his genes in her system. He supposes it’s deserved as well. 

“He did,” he confirms and his daughter scoffs lightly under her breath. 

_“Of course he did._ I love Obi, but he has always been too weak when it comes to you,” she says and it’s with a fond smile, but he can tell she means it. 

“He isn’t _weak, child_. He is the strongest of us all,” he snarls and she bows her head a bit in acknowledgement. 

“I’ll admit he did survive your torture much longer than most would have. He is strong, he taught me a lot, but when it comes to you, he has _never_ been able to do what’s right. _You should be dead_ , the galaxy deserves to dance on your grave and bathe in your blood. Symbolically of course,” she adds nonchalantly, as if his own daughter hadn’t just told him his life meant nothing to her. 

“You would’ve been okay with that?” He asks and she sneers at him.

“Do not try to convince yourself that we are anything but enemies, _Vader,”_ she hisses out between clenched teeth,“you ruined both my mother and Uncle Obi, you killed Bail and Rex, you destroyed a planet I loved in front of my face, you tortured me, and it’s _your_ fault I’ve lost my family now! I may share your blood, but I am not Luke and I’m not a Jedi.” The unsaid rings through the air, the force humming with her anger and his shock. 

_I don’t have to forgive you, Monster…_

_I’m no Jedi…_

The words remind him of another woman, one he probably destroyed as well. Tears prick his eyes as he once again thinks of Ahsoka. 

His child is full of self-righteous anger, and all of it is deserved. He has hurt her and her family, more times than he can count. 

Why _shouldn’t_ she hate him?

_Hurry back, Obi-Wan,_ he pleads across their bond. 

‘Leia, I’m… I’m so sorry about Han,” he whispers and she spins to face him, fear and panic quickly turning into a familiar savage anger. 

Other soldiers are turning to stare, to see their general lose it on an elderly man they don’t know. If only they knew she was talking to Darth Vader. 

_“Don’t!”_ She snarls, eyes blazing. 

_“Don’t_ talk about Han and _absolutely never_ speak about Ben. It’s your fault my son is gone and it’s your fault he killed his father!” Her eyes are full of hate as he nods, letting her slip into a silence he’s almost uncomfortable with. 

Her brown eyes have hardened since he last saw her, her bravery and defiance becoming older, more wise and defined. Her posture is still strong, even now as her shoulders hunch and her eyes squeeze tight. 

“I thought-I thought I had beaten you,” she hiccups out, hands going to her knees to brace herself as the sobs wrack her system. 

He doesn’t know why he does it, the move almost suicidal in action, but he pulls his child he can lay no claim to raising to his chest and runs his fingers through her hair as she cries. The bun pulls undone and she sobs openly, digging her face into her father’s shoulder. 

“You did defeat me, Leia,” he soothes, voice soft, “you destroyed the empire. You, my beautiful child, are so strong and I know you hate me, but I am honored to have any part in your creation.” Leia shushes him, but stays where she is, clearly needing to cry out the loss of her husband and son. The resistance members lingering around don’t look and Anakin is almost truly surprised how much they love her...

How much they _respect_ her.

Leia Skywalker is a legend in her own right, far beyond what he has learned of her. 

 

 

 

Hours later, when Leia has taken leave for bed, Anakin sits around outside his quarters, looking up information on his daughter. 

“Can I help you, Sir?” A smooth voice asks and Anakin looks up to see a pilot standing over him. 

“I-I’m not sure honestly,” he stutters, and the pilot stares. 

“Poe Dameron,” the man sticks out his hand, a smile on his face. Anakin takes it, shaking even as he wobbily answers.

“Anakin Skywalker.” If Poe is surprised, he hides it well, sliding down into the chair next to Anakin and plucking the datapad from his hands. 

“Ah! So, you’re looking up the General. Luckily for you, I happen to be an expert. Though… As her father or Uncle, I’d think you would be too,” the man is now stumbling over his words. Anakin shrugs, figuring Leia doesn’t want the whole story being told if it isn’t already known. 

“We’ve had a... _distant_ relationship,” Anakin concedes and Poe nods, knowing it’s not his business. 

“Well, what do ya want to know?” He asks, his words containing just a tad bit of slang. For so long, Anakin has only spoken to Obi-Wan from within his cell. The voices out here mesmerize him more than they should. 

“What happened to-“

“Now, you listen Sir. I _can’t_ talk about Ben and it’s not my right to even if I wanted to in the first place-“ 

“I was going to ask what happened to _her_ , Poe. What happened to my daughter?” Anakin interrupts, storing away that Poe knew Ben. Somewhere down the line he feels like that might be important. 

Poe smiles bashfully in apology and launches into what he knows about the last thirty years of Leia’s life. 

…Which seems to be a lot. 

 

 

 

**FREE SPACE - AHCH-TO, 3 DAYS POST THE DESTRUCTION OF STARKILLER BASE**

 

Rey examines the old man who sits in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon as if he’s been there before. His blue eyes are kind, even as she’s heard stories of the things Obi-Wan Kenobi has been forced to do. 

Forced to see.

Forced to _be._

She shivers even though there is no central air system in this old hunk of junk. Chewbacca lets out a noise of concern. 

“Are you cold, young one?” Obi-Wan asks, a smile pulling against his beard. She smiles a bit, ducking her head as she remembers meeting Master Kenobi when she had been a small child. 

His home by the lake seemed like a dream when Luke abandoned her. 

She shoves down the old resentment and anger, they are things beyond what it is right for a Jedi to feel. 

“No, I’m all right. Thank you though, Master Kenobi,” she says and he smiles at her. She leans forward and pats Chewbacca on the shoulder, her friend making another low sound. She nods at him even as Kenobi observes their behavior. 

“Now, Rey, I know it’s been a while, but you and I are old friends. Call me Obi-Wan,” he says and she smiles, nodding. 

Chewbacca roars and she goes to see that they are entering the system of Ahch-To. She sits back in the pilot seat, helping Chewbacca lead the ship down to the ground. He lets her and Obi-Wan out and she salutes him, knowing there isn’t really a suitable place for him to land here. She keeps the comm she has from him in her pocket and waves as the ship reenters the atmosphere. 

Looking up the mountain, she feels apprehension and anger. Obi-Wan tsks beside her, reaching out with the force to calm her signature. It’s something that she hasn’t felt in so long and she nearly weeps with how comforting it is. Luke used to do it all the time before he left her with the dust and the ruins of the Jedi Order. 

“Thank you,” she breathes out and Obi-Wan smiles, gesturing that she should lead the way up the large hill. She does, ignoring the burning in her thighs and wondering how Obi-Wan is even doing this, being… _Old_ and all. 

“Young one, it requires a lot of force practice to be able to use it to boost your endurance. I’m surprised Luke never taught you that,” he wonders aloud and Rey spooks a bit, surprised that he could tell what she was thinking. 

“The brain of a young one abandoned is not too strange a thing to figure out,” he says and his tone is sad, but he isn’t pitying her. She feels immense relief that he somehow understands her and walks closer to him, taking comfort in his company. 

She isn’t ready to face Master Luke again yet, but she will.

Leia needs her to be strong and right now, she owes the woman more than her life. 

At the top of the hill, an older man faces the other side of the shore, his gray robes making him blend in with the gray sky around them. The wind whips strands of his long hair around in the air. 

He looks so different then the man who had run years earlier. 

But one brief glance in the force reveals the bright presence of Luke Skywalker, a man of myth and legend. 

Her _master._

“Master Luke?” She calls and the man turns slowly, his robes flaring out around him. Obi-Wan gasps lightly from next to her and Rey just stops. There’s a scar down the side of Luke’s face, his eyes are sunken as if he hasn’t eaten in a while, and his lips are set in a line. 

He looks them both up and down, hand going to his waist where a saber is no doubt hidden and his eyes narrow before widening in understanding. 

“Uncle Obi-Wan?” He asks first, taking steps towards the man who had helped raise him back when he was a youngling. His eyes search Obi-Wan’s face for deception, for betrayal, and Obi-Wan’s heart hurts for this man. This child who grew up in war, found happiness and victory, only to have everything thrown in his face by a child he loved. 

A child who had grown up in a time of relative _peace._

_How kriffing unfair is that?_

Luke stumbles his way, falling almost into Obi-Wan’s arms when he finally takes a long look at the girl next to him and stops. His hand reaches up, stroking the girls cheek reverently and his eyes search her face, taking in the way it’s changed over time. 

He chokes a bit, breath having difficulty leaving his lungs. 

_“Rey?”_ He breathes hands cupping her cheeks and she’s nearly taller than him now, but he doesn’t care, he pulls her into his arms, happy to see her safe and all right. 

“Hey, Master Luke… I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!! let me know what you thought of it in the comments, i'm so happy people still love this au as much as i do! thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> and... its back again! The plot bunnies struck me and i have a sequel! I don't know if it will be 10 chapters but it wont be more than that... i hope! let me know what you think, even if it means you think i should've let this universe die! I appreciate the feedback!!
> 
> S


End file.
